Labyrinth of a Teenage Girl
by PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes
Summary: I post this up before but I did not like it so I fix things I did not like was recntly called Magic Dance' Writing out of mix emotions. Summery inside. Please read. Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Dance rewriten

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters nor do I make money off of them. **

**Notes: Ok this is my first fanfic. So it might stink like the bog of eternal stench. I'm writing this fanfic because I love the movie "Labyrinth", mostly because of David Bowie. He's so cute in those gray tights. (Sigh) and I losely based the main female character off of me but much more luckier and the story is what I wish would happen to me. Made April, 28 2004 well here's the summary.**

**A sixteen year old girl go's into a mysterious old bookstore. She finds a couple of books, the second to last book which no one could explain why or how but she could have seem the book it was (Small and Red)… She gets a letter from someone with the initial's G.K. Well this is just the first chapter. And I'm not going to give it all away. This chapter is short. Hope you like it. )**

Chapter one: Magic books

A young girl with long bright red hair and bright blue green eyes,went into a small used book store in the part of the town she lived in were all of the old antique shops and some magic shops were. She looked around for bit.

A young woman went up to her and asked "Can I help you find some thing". The girl paused for second then took a deep breath. "Well ... I'm looking for some books".

"What kind of books are you into. Fantasy, suspense".

"Do you have any books on magic"?

"Magic? Let me see".

"Ok".

Five minutes later the young women

"Ok the very back bookcase on the left Right across from the Fantasy".

The young women said with a smile. "Thanks".

The young girl just returned the smile. The books were in ABC order by title instead of author. Cool she thought.

The girl dashed immediately to the "G" section.

She searched for a couple of minutes. Then she found what she was looking for. "Perfect". She said with a big grin.

"Goblins, there's only Five books on them".

All of the books except one looked to be about a couple of hundred pages long. The one book that looked different was a lot bigger than the rest and it looked bit older than the rest as well. The title of the book was "The Goblin King" That made her grin even bigger and her eyes went wide.

She went to the "S" section. 'Summoning'. Summoning the young girl thought.

"Let's see a, b, c, d, e, f, G".

There were three books on Summoning Goblins, and anther three on Summoning the Goblin King. She tuned to go back up to the front to get a basket to put the books in. Then something caught her eye. It was a small little red book wedge in between two other books.

Her mouth dropped open after she took the book from its hiding place which was not at all easy to get the book out, she read the cover "Labyrinth". The book was titled in gold lettering.

Her heart stopped for a full second. Her hands were shaking so bad she had to take a few deep breaths, to calm herself.

She put the book back behind the books it was between. She went up to the front to get a basket and when she got back to the back bookcase all of the books she had looked at were in a nice neat pile.

The little red book was on the top with a note on it.

_To one Miss. Perkins. Have fun reading the books you are going to love them. Try some books on fairy's you'll like those to. You may not remember me my little one. Well you're not so little anymore. But you will always be my little one. Are you still afraid of the dark and of thunder and lighting, Probably not. I still can't believe your fifteen years old. Last time you saw me was when you were only seven years old. I've been watching over you ever since you were born. Well bye little one. P.S remember you will always be my sweet little Cheyenne Perkins Miller. From G.K _

The young girl nearly died of a heart attack because that was her name and when she was a child she was afraid of the dark and of thunder and lighting. How does this person know my name, I don't think I know any one with the initial's G.K.

She thought. She put the note in her pocket then looked at some fairy books as the note had told her to. One fairy book caught her eye "The different kinds of fairies in the underground".

So she took all thirteen the books to the front to buy them.

"Did you find all what you were looking for"? Asked the young women that had helped her before.

"Yes thanks for the help". The young women charged Kayla only thirteen dollars for all thirteen books.

"Your welcomes please come again". The young women said with a smile.

"Don't worry I will this is a really great store". She said returning the smile.

"Thank you".

She put the books in the over sized basket on her bike, and she rode home to her two story apartment on her small little patio and locked the gate behind her.

She lived with most of her family. Her mom Beth, Step dad Martin, her older sister Monaca and her cat Kit.

There was a note on the back door

"**_Kayla we were called away on a business trip. Sorry you will be by yourself for the weekend. Order your self some pizza. Love_** **_you bye_**.

"Great". She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

She took out her keys, opened the door and brought the books she bought inside and placed them on the dining table. She closed and locked door behind her.

thats the end of the first chapter

A.N. I started to write this a few years ago I just lost the insperation for it and it finally came back stating on chapter 2 now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Flashbacks of the forgotten past

Kayla walked into her small kitchen to get the phone so she could call the pizza place.

"Yes Lucy same as always thanks"… Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived. Kayla opened the door.

"Hey Sam Thanks".

"Hi Kayla so they took anther trip with out you, one pepperoni cheese pizza".

"Yea what else is new". She said with a sad smile.

"So how much is it going to be tonight".

"Its on the house, bye".

"See yea and thanks Sam".

"Don't mention it".

She closed the door and locked it. Kayla wanted to put on the only movie that made her feel like there was still hope that she might be able to get away from this awful place and this boring mundane world.

"Labyrinth"

She thought and spoke out loud.

"Probably the best movie ever made. I love the story, but if I could do one thing different I would make it were Sarah would be in love with Jareth. Of course that's just me, that's how I've always felt about it".

Why are talking to you self, you insane blond she thought to herself.

Kayla went to the table to get the books so she could take them up stairs and read while she was watching the movie and eat the pizza.

When Kayla got her room and closed the door she put the DVD in the DVD player.

And changed cloths from blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of her favorite singer David Bowie, and black jacket over it, to a baggy black t-shirt and black draw string PJ bottoms.

Kayla started the movie and to started reading the books she had bought that day. Then she remembered the note that she had found with the books.

"I wonder who put this strange message on these books at the bookstore, how does G.K who ever that is know my name and what's with calling me little one and their sweet little Kayla.

"I'm NOT LITTLE! She said while pouting. She hated being a little sorter than people her age.

The movie started but for some strange reason Kayla had some sort of childhood flashback.

Right when she heard the line from the song

"_It's only forever not long at all lost and lonely no one can blame you for walking away"… _

She drifted in to some sort of trance like sleep. Kayla stared wide eyed and bewildered at what she was looking at.

But how could I remember this moment, I look at least one and a 1/2.

What she was witnessing was so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time. This made it even more confusing for her.

It was herself but as a babe. She was seeing it though two different angles, Her fifteen year old eyes and her one and a 1/2 baby eyes.

Her baby self was in a baby crib her two older sisters were asleep on a bed that was near the crib. There was a figure standing on the opposite side of the semi dark room was her teenage body was standing.

"Hi little one". The figure said while walking up to the baby crib. Teen Kayla couldn't see anything except the back of the mans head. She didn't need to see his face, she new exactly who it was. She had herd his voice many time before

He had a rich beautiful British accent. Goblin King G.K how could I be so stupid. She thought with a small smile.

"Did you miss me my sweet little Kayla". The baby replied with a sweet little baby gurgle. "I'll take that as a yes".

He smiled at her so sweet and tenderly. He could tell she was hungry so he pulled out a crystal ball and it turned into a baby bottle with warm milk in it. 'Baby Kayla's point of view'.

She pulled herself up to see the man who had been seeing her ever night since she was born. The man who saved her life. She put her hands out towards him wanting him to hold her.

He laughed sweetly and picked baby Kayla out of the crib and started to feed her the bottle of milk. He held her so tenderly in his arms rocking her slightly.

"Why is Jareth being so nice to baby me"…. She woke up she was tucked in with her favorite teddy bear and the movie was still on infact it was still on the same scene, it was only on the line _"To much rejection na na no love injection na na. Life can be easy it's not always swell don't tell me truth hurts little girl cause it hurts like hell. Well down in the under ground you'll find some one true. Down in the under ground a land serene a crystal moon"._ She looked up at the TV and there was a note on the it, shakingly she got up to look at the note. _Dear sweet little Kayla. I've have always and will always watch over you little one. I did not want to wake you up so I tucked you in. I remember doing that when you were younger and I could not resist. So what did you think about the books. If you read chapter 13 in the book titled Summoning the Goblin King. Those are different ways to summon me if you want. Well just remember you can call me any time. Bye little one. From G.K_.

Kayla quickly picked up the book and turned to the contents page to see what page chapter thirteen was, CH. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and finally 13.

"Chapter 13 page 168, she turned to the page, 13 ways to summon the Goblin King".

She put a book mark on the page and closed the book, and thought for a moment, decided to just wait.

She turned on her stereo so she could listen to some of her favorite music. Which was Katy Rose, Michelle Branch, Vanessa Carlton, Avril Lavine and of course the sound track to Labyrinth.

She looked at her digital collectable Labyrinth watch she got off E-bay. The numbers showed it was 5:00 which meant she had hour to get ready for work.

-----------

Jareth sat silently on the throne while looking into a crystal. He was looking in on Kayla as he did every night since her birth.

Oh my sweet little Kayla you've grown so much. Hm. I wish could have seen you one last time before you turned 13. Now the only way you can see me is if you say your right words.

----------------

K** I'm so freaked out now when I was writing that chapter I swear I only used the words baby but when I came back to finish it one of the baby's was turned into babe! Back to the story, I'm so evil. It was short but sweet. What will happen next will they ever meet each other again? Who knows? That's right I'm the only one who knows. Grins evilly. **


End file.
